reflexiones_nostalgiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Episodios juveniles galardonados en los Creative Arts Emmy Awards (2010-2018)
2010 Programa animado * Patrulla de aterrizaje * Alien Earths * South Park - 200 y 201 (Episodios prohibidos de la serie) * The Ricky Gervais Show - Knob at night * Los Simpson - Érase una vez en Springfield Programa animado corto * Robot Chicken - Full assed christmas special * Hora de aventuras - Mis dos personas favoritas * Chowder - The toots * Kick Buttowski - Racing the schoolbus * Flapjack - Tee Hee Tummy Tums * Piloto de Tito Yayo 2011 Programa animado * Futurama - El difunto Philip J. Fry * El show de Cleveland - Murray Navidad * Robot Chicken - Star Wars Episodio III * Los Simpson - Papá rabioso, la película * South Park - Crack Baby Athletic Association Programa animado corto * Patrulla de aterrizaje - Operación, el secreto de Santa * Hora de aventuras - Vino de la nochesfera * Historias corrientes - Mordecai y los Rigbys * Robot Chicken's DP Christmas Special * Spongebob Squarepants - That sinking feeling 2012 Programa animado * Pingüinos de Madagascar - El regreso de la venganza del doctor Blowhole * Padre made in USA - Agua caliente * Bob's Burgers - Burgerboss * Futurama - El asunto de Zoidberg * Los Simpson - Fiestas de un futuro pasado Programa animado corto * Historias corrientes - Eggscellent * Hora de aventuras - Muy joven * Mad - Pesadilla en la cocina antes de Navidad/Como conocí a vuestra momia * Phineas y Ferb - El imperativo de los Donkelberrys * Robot Chicken - Fight club paradise 2013 Programa animado * South Park - Raising the bar * Kung Fu Panda - La leyenda de Po - Enter the dragon * Historias corrientes - Especial de Navidad * Los Simpson - La casa árbol del terror XXIII Programa animado corto * Mickey Mouse - El cruasán del triunfo * Hora de aventuras - Simón y Marcy * Piloto de Clarence * Historias corrientes - A bunch of full grown geese * Robot Chicken's ATM Christmas Special 2014 Programa animado * Bob's Burgers - Mazel Tina * Archer - Archer Vice - The rules of extraction * South Park - Viernes negro * Las tortugas Ninja (2012) - The Manhattan Project Programa animado corto * Mickey Mouse - O Sole Minnie * Hora de aventuras - B Más * Phineas y Ferb - Gracias, pero no gracias * Hora de aventuras - El último Laserdisc * Robot Chicken - Born again virgin Christmas Special 2015 - El año de mi obsesión por el encogimiento de Evie Programa animado * Más allá del jardín * Archer - Pocket Listing * Bob's Burgers - Can't buy me math * Los Simpson - La casa árbol del terror XXV * South Park - Freemium no es gratis Programa animado corto * Hora de aventuras - Jake the brick * Mickey Mouse - Caos en Bombai * Historias corrientes - White Elephant gift exchange * Robot Chicken - Chipotle Miserable * Steven Universe - León 3 directo a video * Galaxia Wander - El regalo 2 2016 - El año de las olimpiadas de Rio y cuando me gradué en Grado Medio con todo raspado Programa animado * Archer - The Figgis Agency * Phineas y Ferb - El útimo día de verano * Los Simpson - Halloween of Horror * South Park - You're not yelping Programa animado corto * Robot Chicken - The X-Mas United * Hora de aventuras - The Hall of Egress * Las supernenas 2016 - Erase una vez en Townsville * Bob Esponja - Picnic de empresa * Steve Universe - La respuesta 2017 Programa animado * Bob's Burgers - Bob Actually * Archer - No good deed * Elena y el secreto de Avalor * The Simpsons - The town * South Park - Member berries Programa animado corto * Hora de Aventuras - Islands part 4 * Mickey Mouse - Split decisions * Steven Universe - Mr Greg * Teen Titans Go - Orangins 2018 Programa animado * Rick y Morty - Rickinillo * Baymax vuelve * Bob's Burgers - V for Valentine-detta * Los Simpson - Gone boy * South Park - Bájalo Programa animado corto * Robot Chicken - Freshly Baked * Hora de aventuras - Ring of fire * Steven Universe - Jungle moon * Teen Titans Go - Episodio 200 * Somos osos - Hurricane Hal Categoría:Episodios de USA